Fervor
by Fadetonoir
Summary: You drift off to sleep, with the final thought that throughout your time together – you and him - you had never been kissed with such fervor.


* * *

**Hey y'all! **

**I usually don't write Hannah Montana ff but I thought I should just give it a try.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

I probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it

It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change

Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!

The 7 things I hate about you, oh you

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks

When you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

It's awkward and silent

As I wait for you to say

What I need to hear now

Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it

If you text it, I'll delete it

Let's be clear

Oh, I'm not coming back

You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks

When you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

And compared to all the great things

That would take too long to write

I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!

Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

When we kiss I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine

When we're intertwined, everything's alright

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like most that you do

You make me love you, you do

- _Miley Cyrus_

_

* * *

  
_

Screaming.

They are screaming your name. It's a wild, loud crowd. Its night but you can't see the darkness; lights sparkle like daylight. They are chanting your name now and you feel a wave of euphoria rush in. You're tired by last night's episode but the crowd lifts your mood and you feel…free.

You walk in.

If it's possible, the cheering gets even louder. Flashlights blind you but somewhere out there, you think you see someone familiar but you push it to the back of your mind.

Its show time now.

Clad in some sequined vest that you'd never dream of wearing in normal day life and tight, so tight jeans, you make your way to the center of the stage. It's difficult to breathe in those jeans but you smile anyway. Tomorrow, you'll be grateful for that smile that'll come in the tabloids.

You start singing; hitting the notes with careful and calculated precision. You've already gone through them with your father but it always is nice to be out there, doing the real thing. The crowds join you in the popular numbers and you cheer them on. You laugh with the crowd on the funny notes and you scream out your thanks.

Then you turn and head out and it's only you who notices those tears streaming down your face.

* * *

You sit on the rickety chair and look out. Everyone's gone off to sleep and it's only you and the night that's awake. After a heady session of congratulations, you feign sleepiness and everyone rushes to excuse you.

They know what happened; it's written in their eyes but they won't ask you.

It'll be like walking on egg shells.

You wonder, moments later, what went wrong. Whether it was you or him. You start questioning yourself. Maybe, perhaps, it _was_ you. You want to ponder over it; analyze it so you won't make the same –fucking- mistake over and _over_ again but it starts hurting. Then you switch over to him. First thing that comes to your mind is his face. It's a little blurred but you just saw him yesterday. Maybe you're healing-- you laugh. It's a slow, husky and disbelieving sound. You know it's impossible. It took you months - seven to be exact - to like him after your first break up and it'll take longer to get over him.

You want to rub him out, scratch him out, and_ pull_ him out of your mind but its driving you crazy. You're between loving and hating and you prefer the latter. But your heart is stubbornly settling on the former.

* * *

You saw them kissing – him and your best friend. It was a feral, fanatical kiss. You want to throw up and move. Just move, you silently will your legs. But they're stuck to the ground. Frozen.

Your mind is shut off, along with your mouth. You open it – and close it. They are still together – so fucking close that you don't know where he ends and where she begins. You want to yell out – Stop! But your mouth is dry; your throat like parched paper. You feel like an invisible wave hits you with force and you have a moment of weakness; you feel like you have fallen.

But no, you're still standing, still watching, still silent and they're still at it.

And then, they break apart.

They see you and it's their turn to freeze. It's almost comical, you think with dark humor.

Calmly, you remain for an explanation. (It's only inside you that there's a storm.)

She starts first. I – I'm sorry. She whispers brokenly.

You don't look at her; your eyes are fixed on him. You wait for an apology; an explanation.

He looks down and you almost didn't catch it.

But you did.

And you finally, like a dam, crack.

* * *

You drift off to sleep, with the final thought that throughout your time together – you and him - you had never been kissed with such fervor.

* * *

**I tried my hand out in writing such a way. Inspired by WhenLightningStrikes' 'What You Call Winter'. Read it! It's the best written ff I have _ever _come across!**

**Love,**

**Fadetonoir.**


End file.
